Jehill, Born a Slave
by EME6299
Summary: The story of a Sith lord, Jehill (My swtor character) who struggles between good and evil. The good being her long lost little sister, and the evil, the years of being a Sith that taught her that being good meant weakness. Find out if Jehill turns good, or continues to serve the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story more or less of my favorite character on Star Wars The Old Republic. Her name is Jehill, she is a Sith Lord, more so a Inquisitor. She prefers double bladed lightsaber, as well as using her lighting. As most acolytes in the Empire, they are slaves before they are trained. So I decided to make a story about that. Past, present and maybe future and well find out for yourself on what happens in the story. This is my first time writing so god help me, I'm a noob. (especially if I break any rules for star wars or whatever)

I do not own the star wars universe, I just write about it.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

In front of them, the slaves that wee in a huge cage went scrambling for cover. The young ones covered their heads as best they could. An eldest sister among the slaves felt helpless just sitting there, waiting for another shell to come down on them. She then stood up and attempted to break the lock on the cage, but to no avail. She pleaded for help as soon as she saw that a man came out of nowhere, he told them to stand back as he shot the lock on the cage. The man was wearing white and blue armor. Then a whole bunch of people came out of the nearby trees shooting at whatever. The eldest sister took her young sister who was only about 5 years old, and ran out of the cage. Before they could get to cover though, a bounty hunter's grenade went off near them and knocked both the sisters to the ground. The eldest sister finally opened her eyes, she was dazed and confused. She looked around, she saw two figures, one had dark armor on and the other looked to have robes on, both had green and red lights around them, clashing into each other. She looked for her sister, she could make out her sister being lead behind the trees, screaming and kicking for her sister but someone was holding her back. The eldest sister tried to get up and run towards her, but the bounty hunter held her back as well. She started screaming and kicking too, trying to get to her sister. Then, darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jehill awoke to her droid standing over her next to her bed. "I detected that you were having a bad dream master. May I fetch you a glass of water?" ZV-R8 asked. The droid is the ship's handy droid.

"I told you not to stare at me while I'm sleeping R8" Jehill sat up straight in her bed.

"I am sorry master. Please don't dismantle me" R8 handed Jehill some water, Jehill took the glass of water and sipped it.

"Not unless you stop doing that" Jehill stood up and sat the glass on her nightstand.

"Yes master. As you say" R8 left her room. Jehill put her robes on and looked in the mirror. She looked at her scars on her face. Her eyes were bright orange red. not like they once were. Tattoos covered her face, like the true Zabrak would. Like she cared about her species anyways. The only thing she cared about was serving the empire and staying alive. She used to care much more about something else, but that was ages ago. R8 came back into her room.

"What now R8?" Jehill turned around to face the droid.

"Uh, you have a message up in the bridge master, something about some slaves out on Tattooine?" Jehill looked at the droid, confused and a bit hopeful. No, a sith must not dwell on such things. Jehill picked up her double-bladed lightsaber and attached it to her belt. She walked passed R8 and out her bedroom, R8 followed. Jehill quickly picked up the message in the bridge, it read:

 _Lord Jehill,_

 _I believe you still remember how the empire founded you, yes? I have a lead that the same slavers might be hiding out on Tattooine. If my agents are right, Tehill are among the remaining slaves that they have. See attachment for coordinates._

 _~Darth Mulgus_

Jehill stumbled back into a chair. No way her sister can be alive after all these years. She thought that the battle destroyed most everyone there. But maybe, Jehill stood up and punched in the coordinates. She quickly sat in the chair and switched to manual piloting.

"Master, where are we going? If I may ask?" R8 quickly sat down, not wanted to get knocked about in the ship.

"We're going to Tattooine and we're going to find a ghost" Jehill, intent in her ways, remembering a far away place, deep inside her memories. A farmland, fields that seemed to cover the planet. The sun beaming down on the two sisters playing tag. A house far off in the distance. Home, they once called it. They were both filled with life. Jehill now wonders what is left from that life? The corruption tells her nothing, that is just mere weakness. But something inside Jehill is still burning hot, like embers from a fire. She must get to Tattooine and investigate this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Tatooine

Before the starship landed, Jehill picked out some proper clothing for Tatooine's harsh environment. Jehill wasn't that kind of Sith who liked the heat all that much. She picked some light armor, something that she can easily move in if things get dicey. She put up her hood on her robe so that no sand won't get into her eyes, that and it was what the kids were doing nowadays, right? She stepped out of the ship and looked out into the huge hangar.

"R8, stay with the ship. Wait for my signal. You may need to pick me up" Jehill yelled back at R8 who was standing near the exit of the ship.

"Yes, my lord. Do you need your apprentice? I can go fetch-" R8 was then cut off by Jehill.

"That won't be necessary. I am quite fine on my own R8. Just be ready" Jehill insisted to the droid. R8 closed the door to the ship and Jehill walked onward.

Once she stepped out of the port, Jehill saw a small city. Booming with business and Empire soldiers everywhere. A agent near the port waved at Jehill, so she went over to him.

"Commander Mandes, my lord. Command of the agents here on this dustball of a planet. My agents report some slavers to the east, just inside of those cliffs" The commander pointed to the cliffs that were as big as a cruiser.

"Very good. I will need a speeder to get there" Jehill looked at the commander for an answer.

"I've arranged a transport for you already, my lord. There is also something you should know. These slavers are on the wanted list for the empire. Several squads are going to strike on their base in a while from now. If one of these slaves you want, I suggest you make haste" The commander saluted and left.

"Time for revenge and to find out if she's actually alive" Jehill muttered under her breath. Unsure what she will face, she felt a breeze on her cheeks. She felt the force through her. She definitely felt something here, but nothing conclusive. Soon a speeder showed up, Jehill got on and headed to the cliffs. Headed towards Tehill, hopefully. Jehill smirked, hope, that is the last thing a Sith of her talents should be thinking of. Yet, she can't help but wonder, what will Tehill think of he now? Would she still see her as her big sister? Or someone who she will fear. If Tehill is even alive after all these years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Slaver

"No, I'm not showing you anything. The empire allows my business here. So unless you want me go squawking to some empire soldier, I suggest you leave. Now!" The trader insisted on the two hooded figures to leave. The hooded figures were actually Jedis investigating this trader for owning slaves that are not only possibly free but also for possible neglect. Slaves weren't taboo on Tatooine. It was natural on the dry planet. Besides from the empire being there, the Jedi did their best to help these poor people. Although Jedi don't usually investigate these small things, but this situation was a favor for a young apprentice.

"We have no quarrel with the empire, we are simply looking for some new helping hands" The older figure said to the trader. The trader looked at them both, deep in thought. Then he said, "200 for each hand then!" He smiled figuring that they couldn't afford that much money.

"Done" The younger one said. The trader looked shocked as well as the older one. He nodded for them to follow him into the back room of the small hut.

"We don't have even have 200 credits, young one" The old one whispered to her.

"We just need him to show us the slaves and we can arrest him" She whispered back then followed the trader into the back room, her master on her heels. There they saw a big cage, covered with a drape.

"The best ones are always reserved for those Sith people. Something about for acolyte training. But they pay me well so I don't complain very much" The trader lifted the cloth from the cage. There in the cage were dirty clothed slaves. Human to Trileck, some looked like they haven't eaten in weeks. The girl wrinkled her nose at the stench. The trader smiled, then two armed people came out of nowhere behind the two hooded figures. They both looked at each other calmly, knew both of what they were thinking.

"You see, I know when I'm getting played. What I don't know, are you spies or freers?" He looked at them both with great interest.

"We're Jedi" The girl put down her hood, and flashed her lightsaber. The man did the same. The trader started laughing and pulled out his gun.

"Tell me, Jedi, why would you be interested in a bunch of slaves?" The trader asked with intend but with confusion. The trader was becoming nervous.

"We believe that no one should live like this, and they could help with the Jedi order as well, if they choose to. We can offer them safety." The Jedi master said.

"Ha! The Sith would take them away before-" The trader was cut off by the sound of gunfire from outside. "-what the?" The trader yelled. The two Jedi activated their Sabers, slicing the two guards behind them, then the girl sliced the trader's gun in half. The old master held his saber close to the trader's neck. The young Jedi busted the lock on the cage and told the slaves to run, and they did. All of them rushed out of the small hut.

"Padawan, go check outside of what happened. Yell if you need help" The master keeping a close eye on the trader.

"Will do, don't have too much fun while I'm gone" The padawan smiled, jumping over the dead guards on the floor. When she went outside, she saw three people dead on the ground, looked like more armed guards, hired by the trader, she looked up, about 15 feet from her as a hooded figure, holding a lightsaber. Unaware, of what the figure really was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Tears of a Sith

"Identify yourself!" The young girl yelled. Jehill looked up at her, a young face, a zabrak like herself. She looked a bit scared of the Sith. She had to think fast, she didn't want to scare her off.

"Tehill? I'm here to find you. I'm...uh…" Jehill hesitated with her name until a older man came out of the hut with what looked to be the trader. She stepped back, sensing that he was a Jedi. The Jedi looked at Jehill, he sensed her too.

"Master, she knows my name. She said that she was here to find me" Tehill looked at he master for answers.

"Your senses are not attuned as I thought, young one" The master had the trader sit down. He knew what Jehill was, Jehill knew both of what they were.

"You're a Jedi? Haha, good for you. You may not remember me Tehill. I'm uh…" Jehill choked with her words. Tehill walked slowly towards her. Her master called after her to be careful. She didn't listen, when she got close enough to Jehill, she lifted her hood. Eyes looked bloodshot and also red mixing with her brown eyes. Tehill saw a few tears forming in her bloodshot eyes. She was also a zabrak, horns like hers, a scar or two on her face, but still recognisable.

"Jehill…" Tehill whispered. Shocked and about to tear up in disbelief. Jehill smiled at her sister. Finally, she knew that she was alive. Tehill suddenly hugged Jehill. Something broke inside Jehill, she hugged back. Held her close, something a sith would never get caught doing. She had finally found her young sister after all the hellish years. The hug broke, Tehill tearing up, she called back to her master who was still standing there.

"What do you mean that my senses weren't attuned?" Tehill whipped her eyes. Jehill's eyes widened.

"She has clouded your senses with the dark side, Tehill, she is Sith" The master replied. Jehill felt a shot of pain in her chest. Tehill took a step back from her.

"I am...a Sith. A Sith lord in fact, I uh, didn't really have a choice. It was either die, or this" Jehill pointed at herself. Realising what she had become. Tehill looked at her, then slapped her across the face. Confused more than anything.

"What was that for?!" Jehill asked, holding her face even though it didn't really hurt all that much.

"For becoming an asshole!" Tehill turned around at her. Jehill looked at her master, confused as she was, the Jedi just shrugged.

"Alright, so maybe I deserved that. But I came here, thinking that you were still enslaved by that bastard over there!" Jehill pointed at the trader, he was about to say something back when the master put a firm grip on his shoulder.

"What, thinking that you would free me and I would become your apprentice?!" Tehill angry, more than she should have.

"Honestly, I didn't think that far ahead" Jehill replied. She really didn't know what she was going to do if she had freed Tehill. Tehill made a huff and crossed her arms.

"Besides I already have a apprentice!" Jehilled said in her defense. Suddenly, a fury class interceptor zoomed overhead with two rebel fighters on it's tail. Jehill closed her eyes pretending she didn't see that.

"That was your 'apprentice' wasn't it?" Tehill became even more frustrated at her sister.

"Whom, I ordered to stay in the hanger!" Jehill was also frustrated with her apprentice.

"How could you? How could you become a Sith?" Tehill said walking away. Jehill chased after her.

"Because I didn't have a choice! Shortly after I was sent to the sith academy, with a bunch of other people, one thing led to another. Now I'm here! Tehill I-" Jehill stopped when Tehill drew her saber on her.

"Why should I trust what you say? We are supposed to be enemies!" Tehill was angry now. Anger wasn't good for a Jedi. Her master was going to say something before Jehill stopped him

"Anger is not the way of the Jedi, Tehill. You must not give into it" Jehill said, meaning every word. Tehill became shocked that a sith lord said these words.

"Wait, what?" Tehill asked looking at Jehill, then looked at her master who was a bit surprised than she was.

"The dark side will consume you if you let it. I've lost myself in it. It's up to the Jedi to stop us. I know better than anyone that we will not stop until everyone is dead. We even turn on our own at some point or another" Jehill spoke the truth. In the distance she saw her ship engaged in what looked to be a civilian carrier. At first she looked confused.

"Is that a civilian ship? We don't usually destroy them unless…" Jehill said right before the ship got blown up. Tehill looked at her master for a idea. Jehill finally put two and two together. Of course a couple of Jedi would pass themselves off as just civilians.

"Master, we don't have a way out and the nearest outpost is through the empire soldiers and sand people. We don't have a way out" Tehill said worryingly. Jehill looked up at her ship.

"Actually, you do. I can get you passed the empire's defenses and get you to safety" Jehill pressed a red button on her belt, signalling her ship. The ship turned around and towards their direction.

"Are you insane?!" Tehill yelled at her sister.

"Yes, but that's besides the point. Any moment this place will be filled with soldiers and probably another sith lord who won't be so generous. Go through the desert and you'll either die of dehydration or worse. Come with me and probably live" Jehill argued back. The ship landed in the clearing next to them.

" _Probably!_ Master, there has to be another way-" Tehill looked at her master who appeared beside her with their prisoner

"Usually I would disapprove, but I see no other option" The master looked at his padawan. Then he headed to Jehill's ship. Tehill hesitated at first, but she trusted her master. She followed, putting her lightsaber away. They both got onto the ship, not knowing what they will face. Jehill looked around before she got on her ship, making sure no one was watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Nothing like home

"Master, there are Jedi on board your ship!" R8 droid yelled out to Jehill. The two Jedi stood there looking around and at the droid. Jehill walked up to the droid.

"I am very well aware of our guests. Have the ship set a course to the nearest Republican outpost" Jehill said as Jehill's apprentice came out of the bridge. She saw the two Jedi and suddenly drew her lightsaber.

"Master, there's two Jedi on your ship! Why?" Without taking her eyes off the Jedi meanwhile R8 walked into the bridge.

"Because they are our guests, _because_ of a special circumstance. This young padawan is actually my sister, whom I am helping and you will not bother them any further" Jehill gave her apprentice a death stare. She put her lightsaber away, she was not happy with this at all.

"Master, this is treason! Treason against the empire and treason against the Sith code!" The apprentice looked at her master with anger and confusion.

"It's only treason if you yell it across the comn!" Jehill hissed back. Her apprentice got frustrated and went into her room. Jehill looked at the two Jedi and smiled.

"She's a working progress" Jehill said jokingly. She walked over and turned on the big console in the center of the room.

"Please make yourself at home. You can lock the trader in Kal's room" Jehill pointed to the door down the hallway that was open. The master Jedi went down the hallway with the trader. Jehill sat down in one of the chairs and put her feet up. Tehill was more nervous now, she leans against the wall until her master comes back, then she became curious about the people on her sister's ship.

"So, who's all on your ship, Jehill?" Tehill relaxes a bit more, she thinks that a normal conversation will ease her mind.

"Well, you just met Ashra, my apprentice. R8 is the droid, obviously. I, somewhat have a pilot. His name is Andronikos. He's more of a bounty hunter than anything. I have a creature that is also my old master here somewhere" Jehill looks at the master like it was strange that he never heard such a thing.

"Yes, his name is Khem Val. He is a servant of the once great Tulak Hord. Well, _was_ a servant. Now he serves me. My old master on the other hand. You Jedi have heard of the stories of Sith killing other Sith for gain of position and power yes?" Jehill asked they both nodded curiously. "Well, after I became my master's apprentice, she sent me on a journey to find certain artifacts that she requested. When I found the last one she tried to kill me. More or less, it turned out she was a couple of hundred years old. She used her apprentices to live longer. Krem got in the way of her ritual and well her soul is now sharing a room with Khem. To the empire, I killed my old master and therefore became lord"Jehil relished her accomplishments, then all of a sudden, someone spoke from the hallway.

"Who the hell is this pathetic use of oxygen in our room?" Zesh was once in control again. She walked into the main room and saw the two Jedi, then looked at Jehill.

"Apprentice, why is there Jedi on your ship?" Zesh asked calmly.

"Firstly, I am no longer your apprentice, Zesh. Secondly, The Jedi padawan is my sister" She replied frustratingly.

"Oh, good I was worried that we were the ones who were being kidnapped. A sister you said?" She looked at Tehill.

"A padawan, I said. I am not going to try to influence her to the dark side, nor will you, Zesh" Jehill stood up in front of Zesh.

"Oh god, Khem is going to have a field day when he finds out" Zesh turned to retire to their room. Just then Andronikos came out of the bridge.

"Sith, the nearest outpost is a couple of light years away. The ones near Tatooine are all being engaged by your starships" He said.

"Strange, but not surprising. Just make sure we're under the radar on both sides. Also I have a name" Jehill said looking at Andronikos.

"Sure, boss" He turns around and goes back into the bridge, Jehill sighs.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have a bit longer trip than I thought, like I said, make yourself at home, try not to touch much of anything. Let me know if you need anything or if Khem is starting to eat one of you" Jehill smiled and went into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The first talk in ages

* * *

Tehill woke up with a start. Just a bad dream she thought. She looked around, still on her sister's ship. She looked at her cron watch. 2:00 in the mourning, roughly. Her master was still asleep, or meditating. She wasn't sure if he was or not. She then looked over at Jehill's door, it was cracked open a bit. She got up and walked over. She looked through and saw Jehill crossed on the floor, glowing red but looked like she was meditating. Was that how Sith meditate or sleep? She was about to leave when the glowing stopped.

"Tehill" a whisper she heard. She looked back into the room. Jehill was out of meditation and was looking right at her.

"Please come in" Jehill said quietly. Tehill opened the door and stepped in, the door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I just woke up and was curious" Tehill rubbed her arm, trying not to look at her. Jehill stood up but didn't move from her spot.

"It's okay. I hardly sleep these days. Meditation can get boring after a while" Jehill was glad that they had a time to talk privately.

"Cool room. Very sith like" Tehill said, trying to avoid any subject that could cause her to cry. Jedi don't cry, she reminded herself.

"At least we have one thing in common that we both learned in our training. I'm sorry I shouldn't-" Jehill realised what she was doing. Tehill became surprised, was Jehill using the dark side to sneak into her thoughts? Jehill walked over to her bed and sat down.

"It's okay, well not really" Tehill sighed. "It's complicated ain't it?" Jehill nodded in reply.

"I mean, what will the order think? They may think that I'm at risk a being influence into the dark side!" Tehill started pacing and Jehill noticed this.

"Calm yourself, Tehill. The way of the Jedi is to be calm in odd situations. It is key for becoming a Jedi master" Jehill said. Tehill stopped pacing and looked at her sister surprisingly. A sith lord saying this, even if she is her sister.

"There is no emotion-" Jehill started to say. Tehill finished "There is only peace" Tehill took a deep breathe.

"Remember your training, Tehill. Be good at it" Jehill said. Curious that Jehill would know the Jedi code, Tehill asked.

"How do you know the Jedi code?" Jehill looked up.

"We are taught both codes. Know your enemy kind of thing. Do you know the sith code? I thought you were all about knowledge?" Jehill laughed.

"Not really. I've heard only a little of it" Tehill replied. Smiling at the thought.

"May I recite it for you? It may come in handy one day. You may not believe in it, wouldn't want you to anyways but still" Jehill asked and Tehill hesitated then replied.

"Uh, sure, I guess" She was nervous. Not sure if she actually wanted to but it could come in handy in a situation. Jehill started saying the code.

" _Peace is a lie,_

 _there is only passion._

 _Through passion,_

 _I gain strength_

 _Through strength,_

 _I gain power_

 _Through power,_

 _I gain victory_

 _Through victory,_

 _my chains are broken_

 _and the force shall free me"_

Jehill looked at Tehill who was quietly listening.

"It's practically the opposite of the Jedi code. That last part don't seem so bad" Tehill said and Jehill nodded in response.

"Somewhat. The Jedi order kind of frowns upon having emotions, to a point. We sith kind of recommend emotions. Mostly anger and hate. But sometimes that can be our downfall. Make mistakes often enough. Though having a balance between them, maybe there wouldn't be a war" Jehill looked at Tehill.

"You think so?" Tehill asked her with a tiny shiver of hope. Maybe, there's a chance to save her sister? She just wanted to have her sister back more than anything. She would trade her training for her sister.

"Maybe. But then, there's always Sith. There will always be Jedi. As long as one sith is still breathing..." Jehill trailed off.

"Maybe one day" Tehill was interrupted by the sound of the ship coming out of warp drive.

"Weird, didn't think we'd be at the outpost yet" Jehill stood up and walked out of the room, Tehill on her heels. Tehill's master woke up, asking what is going on. Jehill walks into the bridge.

"What's happening-" Jehill almost said, then through the windows she saw a huge dreadnought followed by a couple of other starships and fighters.

"-Hail the dreadnought. Bring it up on the comn" Jehill said walking out of the bridge and into the main room. All of them gathered around the comn system. Then the console started beeping. Jehill pressed a button and a holo appeared. Jehill looked up to see another Jedi master. Only this one looked familiar, too familiar, Then she remembered.

"Well it's good to see that Jedi have a sense of humor" Jehill said to the Jedi.

"Likewise. I wasn't expecting you of all people to come into range of my dreadnought" She said agreeingly.

"Wait, you know each other?" Tehill asked, looking at both of them on the side.

"Unfortunately. I've met Satele Shan on a delicate operation to recover a defect who was turning himself in to the republic, well, _was_ " Jehill looked back at her sister.

"I heard that the republic ship had more than a hundred soldiers on board" Tehill looked at Jehill questioningly.

"Lord Jehill single handedly took control of the ship and killed the defect. After slaughtering the men and women who were protecting that person as well as a padawan"

"That padawan was very brave. But very naive. The padawan didn't stand a chance against my power" Jehill stared at the master Jedi with that evil look she masters everytime with fear and perfection.

"I hope your here to surrender" Satele said impatiently.

"I'm actually just here to drop off two of your Jedi like the kind sith that I am" Jehill smirked. Her sister just rolls her eyes in disbelief. Jehill took out her lightsaber, slowly handing it to Tehill's master. The master took the double bladed lightsaber and put it in an extra slot on his belt.

"What are you doing?" Tehill whispered to Jehill.

"Permission to board?" Jehill asked Satele. She thought about it and then said,

"Granted. But you will be under heavy guard at all times. Don't try anything sith." The holo ended. Jehill turned to the jedi master.

"Do keep my lightsaber safe, yes?" I would be very upset if anything happened to it" Jehill turned around and headed to the bridge.

"Jehill wait, are you to turn yourself in?" Tehill asked, going after her.

"I didn't say that" Jehill said, smiling. Tehill gave her sister a death glare.

"Not to worry sister. Nothing bad is going to happen. By my hand anyways" Tehill walked into the bridge to tell Andro to dock in the dreadnoughts hanger. Tehill looked at her master worryingly. Her master reassured her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"The hell did we step into this time? Tehill sighed. Waiting for whatever happens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Jedi

* * *

The ship docked in one of the huge hangers on the big republic dreadnought. Jehill took off her coat and laid it on a nearby chair before heading out of her ship.

"Jehill, are you sure about this?" Tehill looked at her big sister.

"Have faith little one" Jehill said back. She turned and walked out of the ship's airlock doors. The Jedi soon followed. Once outside of the ship, they all saw soldiers trained their weapons on Jehill as well as a couple of heavy droids. A quite of few Jedi masters with lightsabers out and ready for any tricks Jehill may have in stored. Jehill had her hands wide open.

"Please, by all means, check my ship if you want, note that my crew won't leave the ship. I come here in peace. You Jedi worship that idea, yes?" Jehill said. A few soldiers approached Jehill, one scanned her the other one gave her a pat down. Then Master Satele San came into the hanger. Jehill gave her a sarcastic bow. Tehill's master handed the trader over to some soldiers nearby.

"Sith, do not try anything while you're here" Satele said.

"On my honor, Master Jedi" Jehill replied. Then they all proceeded through the hanger and into the vast corridors of the ship. The heavy droids and a couple of soldiers stayed behind in the hanger. While onto the bridge Jehill tried to make conversation.

"I see you carry a double bladed light saber, Satele. I too own one. It can be quite tricky, though"

"I suppose so" Satele said uninterested in what she said.

"You know I heard a story from a good Sith friend named Darth Mulgus about how he fought a Jedi with a double blade. Got some pretty scars to prove it, too" Jehill chuckled at the thought.

"Ah, yes I remember. If I can recall correctly he was a coward, seems like all of you sith have that in common" Satele smirked at Jehill.

"Didn't sing the same tune when we attacked your Jedi Temple, now did ya?" Jehill came up with a witty comeback. The master stopped in her tracks, forcing everyone else to stop as well. She turned around to face Jehill.

"There were hundreds of innocent padawans in training on that day who died. Who were slaughtered by the Sith. Your kind are nothing but monsters" Master satele said with a aggressive tone.

"And there it is. You Jedi think you are so immune to passion, but there it is. Hidden away in your voice. You have suffered, you are still angry about what has happened to your Jedi master. How does it feel? Knowing that you couldn't save him? You're just a naive-" Jehill was then interrupted when Satele punched her in the face. A bit of blood came out when Jehill spat. She laughed it off.

"You are a guest on our ship, Sith. Do not overstay your welcome by spreading your dark lies" Satele turned around to walk onward when Jehill spoke again.

"If I was spreading lies, then why did you punch me out of anger?" Jehill got the last laugh on this one. Tehill gave her sister a concerned look. Her master nudged her to walk forward. With nothing else to say, Satele walked towards the holding cells, when they got there she instructed the Jedi masters to hold Jehill in one of the cells under maximum security. Tehill without thinking spoke out.

"Master Satele, I don't think there is any need to-" Tehill was interrupted not by Master Satele or the other Jedi but by Jehill.

"Know your place young one. You shouldn't speak against your elder's requests or orders. Even a Sith knows better than to do so" Jehill went willingly into the holding cells to be locked up. Tehill looked at her sister as the doors began to close, a wink came from Jehill. To ensure that she will be safe? Or did she actually have something up her sleeve?

"Master- and padawan Tehill, please come meet me in my chambers. I wish to speak with both of you" Satele walked down the corridor towards her room. The two soon followed, the other Jedi stayed with the new prisoner to ensure that she did not try anything tricky.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A Stern Talk To

* * *

Once inside Satele's chambers, Satele turned to the young padawan

"Now tell me, what is your affiliation with this Sith? I will know if you lie to me" Satele was like a strict mother Tehill thought.

"Lord Jehill, is my older sister. As you recall how the order found me?" Satele nodded. "Well, I was with my sister that day. The only family I have left, we grew up together as slaves. I rarely remember being a slave, my sister kept care of me in those days. We got seperated, I was saved from the Sith, at the same time, the Sith had my sister. Now several years later, I get reunited with her on Tatooine" Tehill started to tear up a little, but tried her hardest to hide it. Satele nodded thinking about the whole ordeal.

"So what exactly happened on Tatooine? I see you picked up the slaver from all those years ago, but you arrive here on a Sith lord's starship with the Sith. What were you two thinking?" Satele looked at the master.

"Our ship got blew up, our outpost near our location we're getting overran by the Empire. We compromised, besides that, I've never seen a Sith cry before. It is possible for a Sith to find the light?" The master asked. Tehill looked up at both of them. Satele thought about it for a second.

"Possibly, but I sense no light in her" Satele passed back in forth. Tehill clenched her fists then looked at Satele San.

"I do" Tehill said, not realising what she was saying, or if she was telling the truth. "Let me talk to her. You can see yourself if she has light in her or not master" Tehill pleaded. The two masters thought about it. Then Satele said to the young padawan.

"Alright. We'll see if your sister can be saved" Satele walked out of her Chamber followed by the two Jedi. Satele turned around and said

"I have to maintain some things on the bridge, I will defer on your master's judgment on the matter" Satele bowed and left for the bridge. The two Jedi went back to the containment center of the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Light After all

* * *

Tehill swiftly moved through the ship's major halls, heading towards the cell blocks.

 _How am I supposed to convince a Sith Lord to turn good?_ She asked herself. But then again, this isn't any Sith Lord. Not just a notorious Sith named Jehill. This was her sister. The only family she has left in the whole universe. She has to convince her, or else she may be lost forever. Tehill finally found her way to the cell blocks where they were keeping Jehill. She walked through the big shiny doors, to the right of her were many cells. She could easily tell which cell Jehill was in because of the two Jedi Knights guarding the one cell. She walked up to one of them.

"Satele is letting me talk to her" Not knowing her master was right behind her, the Jedi Knight nodded and opened the containment field. There inside was Jehill. There were no beds, not even a rug for her to sit on. Tehill walked right in.

"I told you I was going to be fine little sis" Jehill looked up from the floor to see her sister kneeling down.

"Well I figured you might have been lonely in here. Sith do get lonely yes?" Tehill smiled. Her sister chuckled.

"Yes, killing thousands of innocent people can get quite lonely" Jehill smiled back but Tehill gave her a look like she wasn't amused, and she wasn't.

"You do realize why I'm here for right?" Tehill asked.

"Hmm...If I know Jedi, they probably want confessions. They want one good reason to execute me in public eye" Jehill answered honestly.

"Not really. Although I do admit that is probably what Satele secretly wants. But no, that's not why I am here for. I want you to...need you to...shit" Tehill couldn't muster up the words to ask Jehill.

"Need me to, what Tehill?" Jehill looked at her with concern.

"I need you to become good again. Like you were before we got separated! I want my sister back. I want her to be saved from this corruption!" Tehill started to tear up a little.

"Tehill, I am not sure if I can!" Jehill looked down at the floor.

" _I_ think you can! Remember all those times when I encouraged you to do something that you didn't think you could do? I was a lot younger back then but I had more faith in you. I still have faith in you! Why don't you?" Tehill asked truthly.

"The Sith is why! I don't have any faith in myself anymore! I don't have any faith in others. I only have faith through my powers. That is what the Sith brainwashed me with. 'Only trust in your powers and your powers will lead you to victory' I was always taught. It's not so simple to just throw all that away and suddenly turn good Tehill! If a person is too corrupted then it is impossible for them to return to themselves"

"But you're not too corrupted!" Tehill blurted out.

"What makes you think that young one?" Jehill quickly replied.

"You were crying on Tatooine when you saw me. My master has never in his entire lifespan ever seen a Sith Lord cry. The fact that you were willing to risk everything to help you little sister, means that you are still in there. I will fight like hell to bring her out" Tehill looking at her sister, took her hand and held it for a while. Jehill looked up at her with watery eyes.

"I truly thought I was alone in the universe. Perhaps I let myself be corrupted because of this feeling. Maybe I can reverse it now that I know that I am not alone after all" Jehill gave a half smile. While Tehill on the other hand, gave her the biggest hug she could. Jehill didn't know what to do with herself. So she just slowly patted her back. Behind the other side of the containment field, she saw Tehill's master give her an approving nod. She buried her face in Tehill's shoulder in response.

"If you're willing to try. Then I will help all that I can" Tehill finally pulled back from the hug and stood up. She gave Jehill a hand for her to get up as well. Jehill took her hand and stood up.

"I will try. It won't be easy. But I will try" Jehill gave her sister a toothy grin that made Tehill smile as well.

Suddenly the ship shook with such ferocity it almost knocked them back onto the floor. The containment field failed and they both looked at each other in confusion. Both Tehill and her master had a emergency call on their comns.

"That damn sith lead her friends right to us!" Satele shouted.

"No I did not! The only 'friends' I have is already on the ship Jedi" She responded.

"Then who the hell is this then?" Satele snapped back at Jehill. Tehill closed the comn.

"We better go to the bridge to see what is going on. You better come too!" Tehill grabbed Jehill's hand and she led her out the cell. The two Jedi Knights followed as well as Tehill's master as they headed to the bridge to see what was happening.

* * *

Sorry guys, haven't posted in awhile. As many of you may know, this week was finals. I was studying for those finals. Hopefully I will be able to post more chapters in between term break now. Anyways I hope you liked this chapters and the story so far. I pulled this chapter out of my ass. (lol) I'll definitely be writing some more chapters soon. If I don't post until after Christmas, then Happy Christmas or Happy Holidays. I hope you all have a good month.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Unwelcomed Guests

Tehill and Jehill both made it to the bridge. Personal scrambling for their computers, others rushing to each other. They made their way to Satele San who gave Jehill a look of disappointment.

"I knew you were going to play tricks Sith!" Satele barked at Jehill. Jehill held up her hands in defense.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, truly" Jehill replied. She looked out the big windows to see a big Empire dreadnought.

"Am I supposed to believe you have nothing to do with this attack?" Satele says as another big shot, rattles the whole ship.

"Yes! I have no idea what the Empire has in mind in attacking all of your outposts this far out from Tatooine. Although, it is not surprising. It very well be that another Sith Lord is behind these attacks-" Jehill was cut off as someone from a desk yelled out to Satele.

"We got boarding parties down in the engineering room!" he shouted.

"Divert all heavy droids to intercept them! Master Roberts, Master D'jek, go see if you can stop them" Satele said to the two Jedi Knights. The two of them ran out of the bridge.

"I should go with, I could be useful-" Again Jehill was cut off. This time by Satele.

"Oh no Sith. You are staying here with us. If they reach the bridge, I would want them to witness your head on a pike!" Satele turned to the captain of the dreadnought.

"Jehill, do you truly know nothing about this attack?" Tehill whispered to Jehill.

"No I do not. Although…" Jehill just had a lightbulb go off in her brain. She got on her comn and radioed R8.

"Yes Master?" R8 replied with a worried tone.

"R8 scan my ship, see if we don't have a tracker on us" Jehill looked at Tehill worryingly as well.

"As you wish my lord" R8 became silent. Scanning the ship as quickly as a droid can.

"Well R8?" Jehill asked impatiently.

"Master, we do indeed have a foreign object on the outside of the ship. May I investigate it further?" R8 asked.

"No R8 that won't be necessary. Lock up the ship as tight as you can and warn the crew that we have company" R8 switched off her comn and got Satele's attention.

"What have you found out Sith?" Satele spat.

"I was being tracked. I had a tracker on the outside of my ship. I most likely know the Sith who is behind these attacks. He is not merciful nor kind as I am" Jehill informed.

"I wouldn't call you merciful from your background. But any news you can give us would be appreciated" Satele walked closer to Jehill.

"His name is Brellek Pryde. I 'bumped' into him on Taris. He was very happy that I took 'his apprentice' that he was trying to work on for quite a few years now. I was much more influential than his scrawny ass" Jehill gave Satele a smirk but all she got in response was a soft scoff.

"So we're in the middle of a Sith conflict? Fantastic!" Satele informed the captain again. Suddenly one of the crewmen shouted out once more.

"Ma'am! Your Jedi Knights are dead, that Sith is coming straight for us!" The crewmen looked at Satele for a solution. Jehill sensed fear in him.

"Lock the bridge! What about those heavy droids?" Satele asked.

"Destroyed ma'am" The crewmen ordered the lockdown on the bridge. Flashing red lights over the doors, and another thicker door slammed shut over the other one.

"Jehill, I'm kind of scared" She whispered. Tehill took Jehill hand almost instinctual.

"So am I sis. But If I learned anything from my training. Is that fear is what makes me stronger. It is what keeps me fighting" Jehill let go of Tehill's hand and used the force to snatch her lightsaber from Tehill's master's belt. She immediately activated it. Her saber glowed yellow. A flash of lightning hit the saber and it seemed to hum against the lightning.

"Sith! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Satele got into a defensive stance.

"Do you think that a lockdown will stop a Sith? Slow them down maybe. But it certainly won't stop him. As much as you may not like it, we have to work together. He nearly killed me when I first encountered him, escaped with my tail between my legs. Quite the embarrassing ordeal" Jehill was focusing on the door. Jehill started to glow red. The dark side flowed through her, her powers was raising up. She felt it deep inside her chest. She built up all the anger she could muster. She was ready for a fight. Tehill who was beside her took out her lightsaber and prepared for a fight. Then her master joined in as well. The rest of the Jedi and the only friendly Sith on the ship prepared for the worse.

* * *

I used a star wars name generator for the names for the two Jedi Knights and the Sith. Also making this stuff up as I go along. (again I don't own shite)


	12. Chapter 12

On a security camera a couple of empire soldiers and a single sith took down droids and republic soldiers alike. The empire soldiers took a defensive perimeter around the bridge door and the sith looked up at the security camera and gave a wicked smile. He then took his lightsaber and thrusted it through the console of the door. Knocking out the console resulted in the blast doors opening. The unfriendly sith stepped through along with his small company. The first thing the sith saw was Jehill pacing back and forth. He gave a small laugh at the sight before him.

"Lord Jehill. Is this really what you have resulted to? Once high command hears about your treachery, there won't be a place in the galaxy that you can hide from the Empire" He said amusingly.

"Lord Pryde, how good for you to join us. Unfortunately, you won't get the chance to tell high command of what I have done" Jehill cocky as ever.

"Why is that I wonder?" Pryde asked, knowing full well what the answer is.

"Because I'm about to gut you like a fish out of water" Jehill said threateningly.

"Oh, what shall I ever do about that? Maybe I shall put you in your place young sith!" Pryde activated his lightsaber.

"I would like to see you try, scum!" Jehill insulted to the sith in front of her. She was intent on protecting her sister at all means necessary. Though she was certain, if her sister was anything like her, she could most certainly handle herself in a combat situation.

"If you want to kill Jehill, you're going to have to go through me first!" Tehill spoke out against the sith lord.

"And who is this peep squeak? A Jedi padawan? Ha! Do you know how many padawans I have killed in my lifetime?" Pryde said with joy, probably relishing his memories of these killings of young padawans.

"No more after today Sith!" Satele snapped back. Satele San signaled some of the bridge crew, and some of them got out small blasters and aimed them at the Sith. The Sith then proceeded to laugh maliciously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bomb trigger. Tehill gasped in surprise.

"The Engine room! They set a bomb there!" Satele San shouted out. Jehill had to act, had to do something before he pressed that button.

"No you don't!" Jehill ran at him. She shocked his lightsaber right out of his hand and landed a few feet in front of a nearby vent. She then kicked him to the ground simultaneously cutting off his hand that had the bomb trigger. Pryde yelled out in pain. But he managed to flip himself upright and force pushed Jehill. Jehill landed on her back, Tehill dived for the bomb trigger while Pryde tried for his lightsaber with the only hand he had left.

"I got the trigger!" Tehill shouted out as Pryde tried to strike Tehill. Before the blow could land, a blue lightsaber interfered with the red lightsaber. Pryde surprised by this looked up to see Tehill's master protecting his padawan from certain death. Tehill looked at the two with little fear she could swallow down and with thankfulness.

"Jedi always seem to get in my way. So annoying" Pryde growled at the master.

"And Sith always seem to be set in their evil ways. Until today at least" The master said looking over at Jehill who just got up from her untimely push. She reactivated her lightsaber and got closer to Pryde. Pryde let up from the Jedi's blade and started to go at it at him. Red and blue crashed together furiously. Tehill got up and looked at Jehill.

"What do I do with it sister?" Tehill asked her.

"Destroy it! He wouldn't be able to trigger the bomb from this range" Jehill suggested. Tehill dropped the trigger and stepped on it. Smashing it in pieces. Pryde saw what happened to the trigger, which pissed him off even more. He managed to punch Tehill's master in the face and swinged his lightsaber across her master's stomach. Surprised, the master fell down. As if in slow motion, Tehill cried out for her master. Jehill looked at her sister who already had hot tears running down her face. She couldn't stand seeing her sister crying. She remembered when her sister first got whipped by their old slave master because her sister dropped a heavy bucket of water that she was supposed to carry from the well. Her sister is certainly younger than Jehill by 4 years. Jehill was only 12 back then. Jehill tried to defend her sister, but ended up getting more whips than her sister. Though this time they weren't bloodied and bruised by a unmerciful slave master, the Sith had hurt her sister emotionally. Either way, Jehill was going to make that Sith lord pay. She snapped out of her quick flashback and gathered as much strength she could and shocked the Sith master out of the bridge. Jehill fast walked passed her sister then out of the bridge. It was finally her turn to try and defeat this sith that she hated so much.

"You are a Jedi sympathizer! You know better than anyone what we sith do with that kind of scum!" Pryde stood up from being shocked so badly.

"We are different. I am sick and tired of having to kill everyday of my life. Taking innocent lives, and for what?! Just so the empire and strike fear into the hearts of children?" Jehill spoke the truth.

"You are just naive! Your master didn't train you right! Of course, that's what you get from training a slave!" Pryde smirked at Jehill. Jehill smiled back.

"My master did a perfect job at training me. In fact, you might want to turn around and thank her yourself!" Jehill folded her , Pryde turned around to see a big white creature staring down at him with beaming red eyes. The creature huffed in his face. Pryde turned back around at Jehill. Jehill laughed.

"Of course, that could be my personal guard. You never know who exactly is in charge now and again. You can eat him now Khem, and do try not to get him all over yourself like the last time" Jehill deactivated her lightsaber and turned to the bridge. Satele San and the republic soldiers had just finished off the last remaining empire soldiers that came in with the sith lord. In the background, Khem had hauled off the screaming sith lord to some corner of the ship to do god knows what.

"Satele, I suggest you divert all focus on the Sith's ship. Wouldn't want any survivors of this nasty ordeal" Jehill suggested. Satele nodded at the Captain of the dreadnought and the Captain ordered his crew to fire at the ship. Soon the ship exploded that rocked the dreadnought a bit. Jehill turned around to see her sister kneeled down at her master. She walked over to her sister and kneeled down with her. Jehill wasn't too good with emotions like these. She was good with anger certainly. But she was not good with sadness.

"Tehill, some things can't be avoided. Your master, he obviously cared about you. He saved your life, Tehill. If he was a Sith, he would be highly commended. I suppose that makes us look a bit better" Jehill chuckled. She tried to get her sister to smile a little. Instead her sister was just staring at her lifeless master. "Tehill, we all can't get happy endings. You have to accept that" Jehill insisted. Tehill sniffed at her sister's words. Satele San was watching in the back, grieving for the loss quietly.

Suddenly, Tehill's master gasped for air. His eyes flew open. Tehill's eyes also widened with shock. Her master is alive after all.

"...and then there's impossible miracles that I just cannot comprehend. Welcome back to the living master Jedi" Jehill continued with shock of her own. Satele got on her comn and ordered for immediate medical assistance. Soon after some medic droids came and surrounded the Jedi master.

"How did I do?" The master struggled to ask.

"You did wonderful master. A little careless, but thank you for saving me" Tehill said between tears of joy.

"Hey now...a jedi is suppose to be calm...ain't we?" The master wiped her cheek. Tehill nodded trying to get a hold of herself. Jehill smiled at both of them. The droids took the master away to the med bay. Jehill reassured her sister that he will be okay and that he needed some good rest. Tehill then hugged her sister in a tight embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

Later Jehill was talking to Satele San on the bridge. Tehill walked into the bridge and saw her sister smiling. Tehill walked up to her big sister. Jehill sensed her and turned around.

"How is your master doing Tehill?" Jehill asked happily.

"Good actually. I'm very thankful" Tehill sighed of relief.

"Losing a master can be difficult. I am also glad that you did not go through that" Satele San chipped in.

"Yeah, can't exactly say that I lost my master…" Jehill rubbed the back of her neck.

"Speaking of which. I'm pretty sure your pet scared quite a few soldiers" Satele said to Jehill.

She just laughed it off.

"Yeah, his name is Khem. I hope he didn't cause too much trouble" Jehill says, trying to look innocently.

"Hmm…" Satele mumbled under her breathe.

"So Jehill, are you going to stay with us after all?" Tehill looking up at her big sister with big puppy eyes.

"I did promise you didn't I?" Jehill smiled at Tehill.

"Well, there are going to be a lot of convincing to do. A lot of precautions, but If you swear loyalty to never raise your blade to another Jedi. Then maybe you can stay and help us against your kind. Few have succeeded where you currently stand" Satele pointed out.

"I will. For the sake of my sister. Leaving my evil days behind will be hard, but I will try my best" Jehill bowed at Satele. She bowed back.

"What will you do with your followers? And your apprentice?" Tehill asked. Satele raised an eyebrow towards Jehill.

"Well my apprentice is more or less brainwashed. But I think I can revert that. Although I doubt that she will be accepted back into the Jedi academy ever again" Jehill looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact.

"She was a Jedi!?" Tehill hit Jehill's arm as hard as she could.

"Well a padawan, yes. But trust me I've done worse…" Jehill rubbed her arm.

"I cannot believe-" Tehill stormed off.

"Tehill!" Jehill gave up and sighed. "She'll get over it. Hopefully." Satele gave Jehill a death glare.

"Fine, I'll go apologize to Tehill." Jehill ran off to catch up with Tehill.

* * *

I may wrap my story up pretty soon. This is not the end of Jehill, rest assured. I may post another chapter, but I may leave it as is.


End file.
